


公主与骑士与龙

by baweijiayu



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: 一篇沙雕童话故事，是独一无二的皮温兹公主殿下【？】
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz





	公主与骑士与龙

很久很久以前，在遥远的地方有一个小王国。王国的传统很奇怪，只能由女孩成为一国之君，如果不幸没有女性继承人，那么所有人都会说——这个姓氏已经不适合继续待在统治者的位置上了。

这就是为什么，年轻的Pete Lewis Kingston Wentz III先生，在一切知情人的包装下，被所有人当做女孩。

这是他即将成年的前夜。明天，“她”将穿着最华贵的裙子、在长发上缀满珠宝，在王都所有人的注视下加冕。

由“她”亲自挑选的骑士为“她”带上皇冠。

>>>

王国不远处的山上，住着一只名叫Joe的大黑龙。他不扰农夫也不侵害庄稼，偶而变成人形跑去最近的镇子里的酒吧听旅人唱歌，除此之外也就只是出现在父母吓唬小孩的烂故事里了。

他的朋友们和酒吧老板、甚至整个镇子的人都知道他是只龙，毕竟那嵌在钴蓝色眸子里的漂亮竖瞳可是怎么都藏不住。不过谁会在意呢？有一天，当他们都喝的醉醺醺的时候，不知道谁问他：“我的天啊Joe，你连个公主都不去抢，你还算个龙吗？”

Joe认真地想了想，觉得他说的很有道理，又觉得抢公主真的很麻烦，变龙也很麻烦，飞到很远的地方就更麻烦了。于是他纠结了一会儿，问对方最近的公主在哪里。

“那自然是我们国家的公主啊。不过她今天就要加冕，之后就是女王，不再是公主啦！”

那可真的要抓紧时间了。Joe晕晕乎乎站起来，趁着酒劲在酒吧门口变成了一只巨大的黑龙，一口气飞去王都，在加冕仪式上把公主抓回了自己的山洞。他实在是喝了太多，飞回来的时候还是醉得厉害，把公主往角落一扔到头就睡。

啊，公主旁边的那个小个子可真凶啊。Joe在睡着之前迷迷糊糊地想。那个穿着骑士铠甲的男孩捧着王冠正要往公主的脑袋上放，却没有像其他人一样被他给吓傻。Joe刚刚把公主抓起来他就丢下王冠举起了剑，凶巴巴地朝着他就砍。吓得Joe立刻飞起来，还是被敲掉了好几片鳞。

真是疼死了。Joe在睡着前郁闷地想。

然而这并不能解释他醒来后在自己的山洞里发现了个男人。

“嘿伙计，你做的肉干可真难吃。”那个人坐在他桌子旁边啃他的储备粮，裙子掀起来扎在腰上，露出两条健壮的小腿。

>>>

公主丢了，Patrick心情很复杂。他一边向王国最好的铁匠买了最锋利的屠龙宝剑，一边纠结地问自己的好伙伴Andy：“你说，我到底要不要去救Pete？”

Andy正忙着尝试把一块大石头举过头顶，完全没听他问了什么：“是吗？那挺好的。”

“有道理，这儿缺不了他，但是他真的烦死人了。”Patrick坐在旁边了然地点点头，“你知道吗Andy？他非要让我来做他的骑士。这么重要的位置我真的做不来……”

这次Andy听见他说什么了：“但是他让你操他的时候，你最开始也说你做不来。”

“What the——”Patrick的脸颊涨得通红，不过良好的教养还是让他把后面的词咽了回去，“这完全是两码事情！”

Andy没再听他说话，他又回去研究那块石头了。

>>>

最终，公主最心腹的骑士带着他的伙伴上路了，他们将带着全王国人民的祝福和期盼去拯救公主。

这时，距离公主和大黑龙第一次打了一架又靠在一起谈人生谈理想已经过去了三天。

山洞里。

公主灌了好大一口酒，说：嘿伙计，你有一个好屁股，你知道吗？

黑龙也灌了好大一口酒，回答：哦，谢谢你的夸奖，不过我不搞男人。

于是公主想起了什么，他开始难过了：你知道吗伙计，我有一个超甜又辣到爆的小男友，但是他好难搞哦。我只让他一个人知道我是个男人，可是每次又要撩他好久才愿意跟我上床，还总是凶我。

黑龙想了想，又看了看自己手上刚刚结痂的伤口，同情地拍了拍他的肩膀：没关系，我懂你，他是挺凶的。你看，他砍掉了我这么多片鳞！

他们愉快地达成了共识，于是继续愉快地喝酒了。

>>>

骑士和他的伙伴跋山涉水，一路朝着传说中有龙的方向前进。

他们在山巅遇到了好心给他们指路的俊美的精灵兄弟；在丛林遇到了送给他们很多干粮的热情的半人马——他的脑门真的很大；在湖边遇到了美丽的女巫，她很喜欢Andy身上漂亮的纹身，Andy也很喜欢她快乐的笑容，于是Patrick把他留下了。女巫给了Patrick她最最珍贵美好的祝福，和Andy一起目送他前往王国边缘的小镇。

Patrick坐在小镇唯一的酒吧里，被热情好客的当地人围着打趣了好久才来得及和酒吧老板搭上话，那时汗水把他细软的金发沾得湿淋淋，刘海贴在额头上，露出两只清澈的蓝眼睛。他本来就只有二十多一点，白皙光滑的皮肤和圆乎乎的大眼睛更是显得年龄小，看起来大概只有十五岁。于是酒吧老板只看了他一眼就把他丢了出去。

“谁让这孩子进来的？”酒吧老板皱着眉咆哮，“你们都没看见他还不到我的酒桶高吗？！”

Patrick站在酒吧门口看了一眼那个木桶，觉得自己受到了侮辱：“嘿！我只是想来问问你们有没有听说过一只龙！”

“哦，那就是啊。”酒吧老板朝着角落一指，“看到没有？就是他。之前告诉我们抓个公主回来，后来公主没见到，倒是天天带着个男人。”

Patrick顺着他指的方向看过去，正好瞧见那个瘦高个，顶着头卷毛坐在那里，脸上的表情看起来对身边发生的一切都很淡漠。他对面正坐着Pete，不知道在聊些什么，笑得极为开心，露出一口Patrick非常眼熟的大白牙。


End file.
